The present invention relates to a memory-equipped facsimile machine wherein text data read by a scanner device is once stored in a memory and is then retrieved therefrom for transmission to another facsimile via a telephone line.
As is well known in the art, when a document is to be faxed, the document is scanned by a scanner device of the sending facsimile wherein a material contained on the document is translated into an electrical signal on a pixel basis. The receiving facsimile receives the electrical signal and reproduces the original document.
Various kinds of facsimile machines have different transmission systems and transmission speeds, and besides a facsimile machine has a multiplicity of communication capabilities in terms of modulation system, transmission speed, line density, etc. Therefore, it is necessary that those communication capabilities of both the sending and receiving facsimiles be recognized by each other and that a relevant communication system be established prior to faxing. To this end, a predetermined transmission sequence is essential when facsimile communication is performed. Such transmission sequence includes phase A for call establishing procedure, phase B for beginning-of-message procedure, phase C for message procedure, phase D for end-of-message procedure, and phase E for calling retrieval procedure. Each phase is divided into a multiplicity of blocks each containing signals for a common project.
FIG. 6 is an example of a standard transmission sequence pursuant to CCITT recommendation. In FIG. 6, CED is a called station identification signal representing that the called station is of non-voice terminal. DIS is a digital identification signal representing that the called station has a standard CCITT receiving capability. DCS is a digital command signal representative of a digital set command responsive to a standard function identified by the DIS signal. TCF is a training check signal which checks whether or not the channel is available for a given transmission speed upon confirming the training of a modem. CFR is a confirmation-to-receive signal sent from the sending facsimile to the receiving facsimile confirming that the facsimile machine is ready for reception. MESSAGE is an image signal picked up from a document to be transmitted. EOP is an end-of-procedure signal indicating that the pages of the documents are ended and that no further pages follow. MCF is a message confirmation signal produced from the receiving facsimile indicating that the message reception has been completed. DCN is a disconnect signal which indicates the start of phase E.
In conventional facsimile machines, scanning of the document and production of the image signal generally start with phase A. However, due to a great deal of processing for producing the image signal and transmitting the same, transmission takes a long time and thus the cost of a communication is increased. One proposed solution for this problem is adoption of an advanced reading wherein reading of the document is the started immediately after the settlement of the communication mode in phase B. However, even in the advanced reading, a high speed transmission cannot be accomplished because a large number of signals are to be detected in phase B and a great deal of processing is outstanding for a central processing unit equipped with the facsimile machine.